The present invention relates to a push-bar for doors in general. More particularly, the invention relates to a push-bar for emergency doors and the like.
It is known that push-bars are provided for doors in general and more particularly for emergency doors and the like, allowing to quickly open the emergency door without having to turn any handle.
Said push-bars in fact have a transverse bar which, when pushed by the body of a person, allows the emergency door to open without said person having to use his hands to open it.
As mentioned, conventional push-bars for emergency doors and the like are constituted by a transverse bar which can be connected to the door in different manners. In particular, a type of push-bar is known which cantilevers out from the door to which it is fixed but has the drawback of being considerably thick and of not being aesthetically pleasant.
Another type of push-bar is constituted by a bar which is arranged transversely to the door and is connected thereto by insertion in a C-shaped profiled element having the same length as the bar.
In this manner, the bar is operated by pushing since it is accommodated within the C-shaped profiled element along its entire length.
The drawback of this conventional push-bar is that there is no space between the C-shaped profiled element and the bar accommodated therein and therefore the user cannot grip said bar with his hands and accordingly cannot open in a normal way the door to which the push-bar is connected.
Moreover, the length of the bar element of the push-bar is determined by the length of the corresponding C-shaped profiled element and must therefore be preset.